The Jolly Pirates
The Jolly Pirates (ジョリーの海賊団 Jorī no Kaizokudan) are the main protagonists of One Piece: The Jolly Age. As such, they are a crew of pirates that were first formed in the Grand Line, then later expanded upon in the North Blue and onward. They are lead by their captain, Jolly D. Chris, whom the pirate crew became named after; as well as the fact that he has consistently worn his crew's jolly roger on the back of every shirt he owns out of pride. The first true pirate ship the crew obtained was The Jolly Holiday, which was designed by the crew's shipwright and built by the Galley-La Company. After countless journeys through the Grand Line, Calm Belt, and North Blue, the crew ultimately was forced to split up into six groups of two once they reached the Sabaody Archipelago. For two years during the time skip, the crew trained intensively to grow stronger and prepare themselves for the New World. Upon reuniting, Timber introduced the crew's new and improved pirate ship, The Jolly MK II, which is now their current pirate ship. As of now, the crew is worth a grand total of ???. Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile Relationships Amongst the Crew Dreams Members' Dreams The Signifigance of the Jolly Roger Changes After 2 Years Trivia *The six strongest members of the crew are Jolly D. Chris, Spike, Dracule Sakura, Titan Bach, Chiyome Lys and Drazil. They are considered as such, due to their various skills and attributes, such as inhuman levels of strength, speed and stamina, Devil Fruit powers, use of Haki, martial arts and weapon handling skills, willpower, and so on. The rest of the crew has come to know these six as the "Supreme Six." *Every member of The Jolly Pirates has been made by Wyvern 0m3g4. The only character exempt from this is Drazil, who was created by Jakyou. *The Jolly Pirates were originally introduced on Sea of Fools' predecessor wiki, the Ship of Fools Wiki. However, there are noticeable differences between both versions of the same crew. While the Jollys have been heavily altered on Ship of Fools in order to meet the wiki's standards and rules, the Jollys have been left relatively as they were intended on Sea of Fools, in order to keep the basic premise intact. Only very small changes have been made to this version of The Jolly Pirates, such as the introduction of Drazil. **Likewise, many characters whom are not affiliated with the Jollys on Ship of Fools have been placed into the crew on Sea of Fools. This is because the first 15 members (from Chris to Lys) were originally intended to be a part of the crew; but due to creative issues and size management problems, Wyvern was forced to shrink the crew from 15 members to a measly 11. Likewise, Bellona and Paul Kia were originally meant to be added into the crew from the start, but were discarded at the last minute, due to Wyvern receiving helpful advice to avoid making the crew too big to handle alone. Jolly D. Hope is absent in this version of the crew, simply because her creator, Caring16, has not asked to have her be involved with the Jollys again on Sea of Fools; forcing Wyvern to assume he could leave Hope out until otherwise requested to keep her in. And finally, the reason the Jollys have been restored to their original size, plus the additions of Bellona and Kia, were because of Wyvern's nostalgic longing to see the Jollys brought back to how he originally created them. He added Drazil because of Jakyou's request to do so. External Links Page Poll Who is your favorite Jolly Pirate? Chris Spike Timber Glory Lawrence Wyatt Sakura Aphro Hanuman Rune Karen Bach Shinku Mary Lys Bellona Kia Drazil Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Protagonists